


黑白之翼

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland
Summary: 是CA。补档
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	黑白之翼

**Author's Note:**

> 是CA。补档

1.

哈斯塔送亚茨拉斐尔过来的那天，天降大雪。

他们约在伦敦最北的诺森伯兰郡碰面。哈斯塔把袋子交给克罗里，说，“剩下这个最没用的天使，现在是你的了。”

克罗里做了个无所谓的表情，掂了掂袋子的分量，还真不轻。目送哈斯塔离开，他站在在纷纷扬扬的雪里，把那个又沉又重的袋子打了开。

里面装的是天使，克罗里可以肯定。他作为地狱大红人，在末日之战后的奖赏里，当然也能拿到一只天使。

众所周知，末日之战天使一族惨败，天堂零落不堪，很多大战中战败的天使被当作奴隶俘虏。这一周都是地狱的庆功宴，人人都渴望能拥有一只天使当玩物，克罗里却对此毫无兴趣。他的名字高悬在奖赏名单上，但他迟迟拖着不去领赏，希望前面的恶鬼能把奖品领完，这样他就不用再头痛拿一只战败的天使怎么办了。他不需要奴隶，那是蠢人才会干的事。

他看着袋子，听哈斯塔说，这是剩下最没人要的天使，别的天使，什么加百利之类的，早就被抢光了。克罗里是最后一个拿到俘虏的人，于是这个最没用的淘汰品自然而然归了他。

他解开了封印，袋子脱落，露出里面的人。

那是他第一次见到亚茨拉斐尔，那时他还不知道自己的命运就要和这只天使联系在一起。雪花扑飞在他的脸上，让他看不清天使的脸。他摘下墨镜，拿手挡着眼睛，才看见那是一个男人，男性天使，头发是白色的，却布满了泥土和鲜血，黏糊糊的粘在额头上面。

他伸手过去招呼，“你好。”开口想拉近一下距离，却发现哈斯塔没告诉他名字。

他走的更近，蹲下来，从口袋里摸出一根烟。尼古丁有助于麻痹神经，或许能让这落难者好受些。但他的动作被天使误解，以为他要怎样，昂起头颅，颇带防御性的冲他说，“请离我远点。”

克罗里凑得很近，近到看得清天使额头上的伤口，流血的那条口子已经凝住，但还有其他伤，最严重的在眼睛那里，被谁狠狠打了一拳。他想这天使是不是之前也这么说，在恶魔面前说“请”。这只会适得其反，恶魔可能本来不想做什么，但被这个“请”字一勾，那可就什么事都做得出来了。天使眼睛上的伤，估计就是哪个控制不住自己的恶魔搞的，毕竟他们都对破坏情有独钟，更别提破坏一个这么高贵不屈的字眼。

克罗里蹲着，用裂孔型的蛇眼直直看他。天使也毫不后退，眼睛眨也不眨，一副引颈就戮的模样。

他以为克罗里要折磨他，牙齿抵死咬住下颌，身体紧绷。有几片冰凉的雪花飘到了他脸上，亚茨拉斐尔想，东门守护天使要死于这个冬日了。

他听见皮鞋踩在落雪上的声音，于是闭上眼，等待着折磨的到临。

一秒。

两秒。

什么都没有。

他睁开眼，昏黄的路灯把风雪照得惨淡。穿皮夹克的魔鬼竟然退开，站得离他几米远。

“该起程了，”魔鬼指了指不远处的车，“你可以自己过来。”

2.

天使坐在副驾驶，很疲惫，却还是一本正经坐着，摆着那套绅士架势。他一直目视前方，好像已经完全把自己交代给了命运，无所谓开车带他去哪里。克罗里也不知道说什么好，觉得车里沉默的过分，便把车载调频收音机打开，放起皇后乐队的 I Want To Break Free。

“所以，你的名字是？”过了半晌，他问。

“亚茨拉斐尔。”天使说，扭过头来看他。

克罗里以为亚茨拉斐尔要和他谈些什么事，有关奴隶契约之类的，便侧头过去听。

只听天使说，“你车开的太快了。”

天使脸色不太好，病怏怏的。克罗里不和他争，只好稍作妥协把速度降到了九十。等他们回家，雪已经不下了。

一进门，克罗里就闻到一股臭味，那种从哈斯塔身上散发出来的，浸泡已久的恶臭。来源是一封信，署名地狱公爵，邮票贴的歪歪扭扭，放在他的桌子上。克罗里打了个响指，信就从封袋里飘出来，落在手里。他定睛去读，看了看题目，原来是奴隶协议。

“操。”他看了会儿，突然叫道，“这什么——”

“克罗里……”

这时候亚茨拉斐尔喊他。他已经把名字告诉天使了，作为天使告诉他的交换。他抬起头，问怎么了，看见亚茨拉斐尔面目苍白，眉头极其痛苦的皱在一起。他还什么都没问呢，天使就支撑不住的，扑通一声倒在了他家地板上。

克罗里顾不得那封信了，随手往桌上一扔，起身就往亚茨拉斐尔身边赶，连忙问他怎么了。

亚茨拉斐尔说痛。

他看到天使的手从肩膀伸过去，捂着自己的背，痛的蜷起身。

克罗里明白了，天使的翅膀痛。他说，“亚茨拉斐尔，请先忍一忍。能把翅膀张开让我看看吗？”

他猜天使的翅膀一定受了伤。

他猜对了，但他没想到伤的那么严重。

“这是哪个婊子养干的？”

他之前关心亚茨拉斐尔，一方面出于个人修养，一方面出于他们的关系，毕竟亚茨拉斐尔是他的奖品，在他想到解决办法前，他们还要相处很长一段时间。

克罗里活了很久了，世界上能吸引他的无非两件事：卑鄙者的卑鄙，怜悯者的怜悯。这两种东西都是诱惑的温床，魔鬼的产地。他行走在世间，星陨日落，年复一年，从未想过他还能被第三件事所吸引。

亚茨拉斐尔躺在地上，展露出来的翅膀微微抖动，白色的羽毛被血染红，血珠滴滴答答的落到地上。

天使的一只翅膀被折断了。断口很旧，稀稀拉拉的羽毛遮盖着，是早就伤了的。现在旧伤复发，克罗里打赌一半和他开车有关，漂移加急刹。他真的不知道天使是这种情况，否则他一定开得比走路还慢。他喉咙发干，正想抱歉，亚茨拉斐尔却抢先一步。

亚茨拉斐尔躺在地上，他在流血，他很虚弱，但他仍在抱歉，说什么弄脏了他家地板，说什么等恢复他会打扫干净……听听，全都是这些琐事，他好像不知道自己要死了，不知道克罗里正淹没在他挣扎的尊严里。

克罗里站在那里，安静的听天使抱歉，安静的在心里发疯，安静的想，他能不能替天使背负罪孽。太痛了，天使一动翅膀就落下血来，淅淅沥沥的像在下雨。太痛了，他不知道是不是自己心痛，不知道心痛是不是这种感觉，人类血肉做的心脏袒露在外面，中了一枪，又被捅了一剑。

“别动，”他说。然后把天使抱了起来。

天使的头颅垂靠在他胸前，汗水湿了一脸。克罗里把他放到床上，在天使昏过去前，向他保证：

“我会治好你的，别担心。”

3.

亚茨拉斐尔醒来在白日，已是第二天上午。

他起身时感到身后一痛，翅膀的伤口被包扎起来，不知道涂了什么药。他知道是克罗里帮的他。克罗里不在卧室，但他听到克罗里的声音却在不远处，好像在骂什么东西。

他趿上拖鞋，来到走廊外边，听见克罗里骂，“你就不能好好长吗？我说过多少次了，不要生病、不要生病！你瞧瞧，叶子都给我烂了！”

“呃，克罗里，你在干吗？”

克罗里抱着那盆生了病的绿植，转头看他，“我在教训植物。”

“真是不错的休闲方式。”亚茨拉斐尔评价，又说，“谢谢你。真的非常感谢，翅膀已经不太痛了。”

克罗里听到“谢谢”两个字，就转头去看绿植，把表情藏了起来，很随意的回了句：“嗯。”

“那我回去了？”

亚茨拉斐尔往房间走去，克罗里又装的怒气冲冲，开始训斥植物。他没走多远，看见恶魔提着那盆植物走出了花园。克罗里并没有把那盆绿植毁掉，只是拿出大剪刀裁断了长坏的叶片，却在录音机里放起割草机的声音，假装在把长坏的植物毁掉。

他还蛮有趣的，天使想。

4.

哈斯塔的催促三天后到，直接打了电话和克罗里联系，“怎么协议还没签好？你是不是不想要这只天使？不想要我就把他派给后面了，其他恶魔还等着呢。“

“要要要，再给我三天，三天之内一定搞好。”

“有那么难吗，不就是——”

哈斯塔还没说完，克罗里就把电话挂了。

妈的，他想，当然难，难上天了，三天怎么搞，那协议是哪个恶魔用屁股想出来的。

他打电话的这会儿，恢复的差不多了的亚茨拉斐尔正拿着抹布擦玻璃，他一转头，亚茨拉斐尔就在窗户口冲他笑，笑的时候两排牙齿都露出来，眼睛闪烁，里面好像有星群划过。

他和亚茨拉斐尔认识时间不长，一定是没什么交情的，克罗里想。但是，这个天使是他应得的，末日之战他没有功劳也有苦劳，没有苦劳，给自己搞宣传也费了许多精力，凭什么把亚茨拉斐尔拱手让人啊，凭什么让亚茨拉斐尔去和别人干那种事？不行，不行，绝对不行，亚茨拉斐尔只能跟他，别人谁也不可以碰。

于是，他挑了个亚茨拉斐尔休息的时间，走上前去问，“早上好。”

操，不是这个。天呐，他为什么要问早上好。

“早上？克罗里，现在是下午了。”

“好吧，”克罗里想，他得快点进入正题，“我是说，那个，你看过那个什么协议了吧。”

“你是指奴隶协议的那个？”亚茨拉斐尔听出来克罗里故意省掉了‘奴隶’那两个字，他也蛮体贴的，天使想，回道，“没，他们不让我看，只说不签的话会死之类的，然后加百利就替我们都签掉了。”

“好吧。总之，协议上面说，只要你和一只恶魔——当然，你肯定是和我。然后，呃，交往——不不，这个词不太对，人类怎么说来着，啊，对，上床，对。然后天使会和恶魔绑定，这样地狱也就不用怕你们反叛了，因为绑定的恶魔肯定会管。然后，你被封印的能力就可以回来了。”

“我封印的能力就可以回来了？”

“对……”克罗里觉得亚茨拉斐尔抓错了重点。

“那太好了。”亚茨拉斐尔想，他确实不怎么爱使用能力，可是真正不能用了，还是很麻烦的。他说，“要我做什么？上床，哦，没问题。”

他说着就跑进了卧室，克罗里口瞪目呆的站在原地，心想他怎么没看出来这只天使这么开放。

克罗里整理整理了衣装，走进卧室，边推门边说，“那我们就——”

他的话卡在喉咙里。

亚茨拉斐尔在床边，端端正正的坐着，眼睛闪闪发光的瞅他，充满了疑问，“我已经在床上了，为什么没感觉到有什么能力回来？”

果然。克罗里说，“你得和我，记得吧，这事儿得和恶魔一起干。”

“那——”亚茨拉斐尔突然起身，做了个弯腰的动作，用法语说，“能不能请你赏脸……”

“靠。”克罗里一不小心，把心里那句话讲了出来，这只天使真的什么也不知道，那是上床啊，上、床！不是到床上。

“靠？”天使重复他的话，用疑问的语气。

“我意思，”克罗里一动不动的站在门边，强行解释，“‘上床’不是你理解的那个意思，亚茨拉斐尔，你我一起坐在床上没什么用，最多只会给床增加重量，那件事是，”他咽了口唾沫，觉得都开了这个口了，非得给亚茨拉斐尔讲懂不可，“就是，人类交配的时候干得那种事，生殖器啊什么的……”

他真的尺度再大不了了，他又不是变态，天天研究这个，真的，说到这份儿上也该懂了吧。

亚茨拉斐尔确实懂了，“哦。”他说，拿手捂住嘴，又惊呼一声，“哦！”最后是脸颊透红，两只手都捂着嘴，用怯生生的眼光掠过指尖，看着克罗里。

克罗里倚在门框上，表情镇定，实则心里翻江倒海。他的心彷佛一艘小船，而大海波涛汹涌，由欲望和十万个尴尬组成，呼天抢地的海浪打过来，差点把他一头闷死。

基督撒旦啊，谁都行，告诉他怎么办吧。

5.

克罗里没想这么快的。

本来他的打算是，说好三天，前两天先培养革命感情，最后一天晚上，喝点酒，把气氛一推，灯一拉，完事。但是话赶话的，局面已经这样了，他只有两种选择，要么成，要么不成。成就成，但要说掰了，以后哪儿还有脸见彼此，难道见了面，要杯酒，开始谈什么上床被拒的事？

克罗里还站在门边。他在别人面前装酷耍帅，但到了这儿，面对亚茨拉斐尔，突然觉得自己软弱无力起来。

他说，“你不必勉强，亚茨拉斐尔，那个协议不一定要和我签，如果你不想，还可以去找其他人干那个……你知道。不必非要是我。”他又加了一句，“我没关系的。”

天使的头抬了起来，望着他，“可我不认得别人，克罗里。”

他念克罗里三个音节，柔软的舌头抵过上颌。克罗里迷幻一般的把这当成引诱的信号，走到床边，目光下落到天使的嘴唇上，便低头吻了过去。

天使身体紧绷着，在他呼吸压上来时，却顺顺从从的瘫松下来。克罗里把他压在身下，却不着急进一步行动。他看着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，眼里像是汪着一湖雾水，他心软的说，“现在离开还来得急。”

亚茨拉斐尔看着克罗里。

克罗里的呼吸像孩子的吻一样，静静的拂在他的嘴边。那唇齿上下启合，露出犀白的牙尖，温柔的吐息着说他可以离开。可他为什么要离开？他已经躺在了软和的草地上，绿色的阳光从树林里流泻下来，他的蛇准备吻他，琥珀色的瞳仁里柔情百转，橙红色的发梢披散。他多美啊，亚茨拉斐尔撑起身，禁不住诱惑的挺身吻了上去，尝到风吹草叶的喧响。蛇的舌头湿润的露珠一样，撬开齿关，滑进了他的口腔。

他好像吃进了蛇的心脏，打滚震颤的心搅乱着仅存的理智。他喘息着问恶魔，“接下来……我要怎么做？”

“把衣服脱掉。”蛇说。

克罗里看着皮肤苍白的天使动作，洁净的手指划过他的衣扣。皮带扣发出清脆的金属声，衣衫脱落。他觉得天使红着耳眸脱衣的样子下流，他爱这种感觉。天使一件一件的衣服也在他手里除去，他们赤裸相对，这时他才觉得纯洁，万物初生的纯洁，没有几个世纪衣料的伪装，没有话语的嘈杂，只有皮肤和皮肤的碰撞，血管奔流在下面。

他的天使把一只手轻轻搭在了他背上，温暖的掌心里，克罗里感觉的爱情的下坠。他低头，用尖细的牙齿摩擦天使玻璃似的脖颈，一路吻下去，吻到天使的乳尖。天使弓身起来，皮肤下的脊椎骨像一串漂亮的珠子。他吻天使的肋骨、肚腹，亚茨拉斐尔使劲的用指甲勒紧了他背上的皮肤。

克罗里不知道从哪里变出润滑剂，夏日之雨混杂着玫瑰香味，只是指尖涂抹就让亚茨拉斐尔急促的喘气，身体贴靠的克罗里越来越近。克罗里吻了下去，在吻的那一瞬进入了亚茨拉斐尔的身体。他在热气蒸腾的汗液滋味中只用感官体会，闭上眼睛，突然想起他身下的是亚茨拉斐尔，他的天使。

他的天使堕落凡间，此刻由他处置。

6.

隔天一大早，亚茨拉斐尔就不见了。

他逃跑了。悄无声息的，在克罗里全然信任他时，画了一个符阵，利用那玩意逃跑了。

这也好理解，哪个天使会甘愿作恶魔的奴仆呢。

克罗里从来没有这么难受过。他蹲身在地上，万有引力之下，觉得骨头不足以撑住自己的悲伤。眼前是一片一片摊开的书本，上面写着圣水之地啊什么的。亚茨拉斐尔告诉他要读书解闷的时候，他信了，而亚茨拉斐尔却利用他的信任逃跑。

恶魔的心第一次恶魔起来。他们那次之后就算绑定了，绑定了，克罗里就感知的到。他之前也可以通过封印掌控亚茨拉斐尔的行踪，但他觉得那样有悖人权，从没那么做过。但现在不一样了，他生气了，痛苦和背叛在折磨他的理智，他要把天使抓回来，囚起来，永生永世陪着自己。

他打开感知，看着亚茨拉斐尔经过的路线，楼下往西，左拐越过一条十字，然后停在一家餐馆前。

那家餐馆克罗里认得，一家新开的法国餐厅，复古装潢，听亚茨拉斐尔说，酱汁比碎片大厦那家还好吃。

他越看越觉得不对，逃跑的路线不是这样走的，亚茨拉斐尔应该去车站，或者躲去教堂里。克罗里猜测着，狐疑着，突然一阵剧烈的感情波动传过来，他的心尖像割上了刀刃，冰凉痛到五脏六腑里。

怎么了？出了什么事？

他急匆匆赶出门，心里实在焦急，飞在人群上面，一眼就望到不远处的那家餐馆。餐门紧闭，不像是在接客的样子。

他落下来，还没站稳，耳朵里就钻进熟悉的声音。

“你逃不掉的，天使，看看这都多久了，啊？他不会来救你的。克罗里只会撒谎骗人，他就是个废物。”

克罗里记得这个人，老朋友了，利古尔。之前天天和哈斯塔腻歪在一起，一人头顶一只蛤蟆，那次被他用圣水泼了，大难未死，见自己就想挥刀舞拳的打一架。

地狱人从来不管规矩，向来是强者为赢，有时候就算给你的东西，对方势力强大，你也不得不拱手送出去。

听起来利古尔在找亚茨拉菲尔的麻烦。亚茨拉斐尔还没完全恢复，而且就算能力回来，半截翅膀也不是对手。

他一脚踢开门，看见利古尔正拿绳子绑人，要把亚茨拉斐尔带到哪里去。

“把我的人放下，利古尔，你敢动下试试。”

“我已经动过了呀，”利古尔呲牙咧嘴，“之前他的那半截翅膀就是我弄断的。”

利古尔还有手下，虽说是虾兵蟹将，但打起来难免保证不了亚茨拉斐尔的安全。克罗里拿出攀谈的表情，说，“不是签了战俘协议吗，不杀生不虐待，你想上地狱法庭？”

“你在人间待的太久了吧，克罗里，都不知道那些天使又重整旗鼓反叛了吗？他们来讨俘虏，但只要翅膀健全的、有用的那些，你的这只都是个残疾了，我拿回去让愤怒的恶魔主们玩一玩，怎么了？”

克罗里忍着怒气，装作无所谓的样子，问，“文件呢？你知道哈斯塔公爵很注意这个，你不想惹他生气吧？要可以，明天带着文件找我，我签字转给你。”

他一副和平为主的架势，姿态放的很低，几乎让利古尔信以为真。

“不骗我？”

“当然，我明天在家等你。”

7.

亚茨拉斐尔先回。

利古尔已经走了，克罗里就站在他旁边，眼神向下，盯着自己的高帮鞋和亚茨拉斐尔说话。

“我还有点事要办，你先回去吧。”

他们是早上十点在餐馆分的手，直到日薄西山，太阳红透了一边，克罗里才推门回来。

他推门的时候，亚茨拉斐尔正在擦柜子。克罗里不太注意手工清洁，什么事都用魔法，但总有边边角角是魔法的触手够不到的，比如你要是想不到碗柜那里有只蜘蛛，你就不可能把它清掉。亚茨拉斐尔检查了一遍绿植的叶子，他明天就要走了，知道克罗里最宝贝他的植物，所以该想到的防护措施都想到，还用魔法给叶子从头到尾做了次修护。

克罗里进来的时候，走在地上的动作十分奇怪，好像脚尖下面着了火一样，踏一步就痛得呲下牙，看见亚茨拉斐尔正望他，薄薄的嘴唇抿出一个笑，咬牙切齿的忍住了痛，斜身靠在就近的墙上。

亚茨拉斐尔问他，“你怎么了？”

“没什么，”克罗里说，“一切都好。”

这话翻译过来，基本就是不许亚茨拉斐尔再问，或者说，再问也没用。亚茨拉斐尔识相的保持沉默，这沉默如同初见那天的雪一样蔓延，把两人都淹没其间。

这件事不知道是什么时候发生的，但爱情的种子好像早就在他们眼底安营扎寨。他们彼此的眼神透过空气，无比遥远又无比接近的触碰彼此。亚茨拉斐尔只消这样看着克罗里，只消转瞬即逝的看克罗里的目光，那么一瞥，就觉得自己的皮肤起着颤栗。他们站在走廊不同的两端，中间是绿色植物蓬勃的枝叶，植物卖力的呼吸，把他们的氧气都从嘴边抢去。他们为了防止头晕目眩的持续，无知无觉的彼此接近，最后相汇在一点，眼对眼，距离只差个吻。

克罗里到底没吻他，这个吻里隔着太多东西了，自他说出那句，要把亚茨拉斐尔交出去的话时，裂缝就不可避免的在坍塌。他挣扎来去，虽然亚茨拉斐尔近在咫尺，却只磕磕绊绊说出一个“我”字。

“我……”

“我知道。”这三个字打断了克罗里的犹豫。亚茨拉斐尔其实不知道，但他什么都不知道的同时，就相当于知道了一切，知道一切他头脑中想过的、触碰过的克罗里，知道自己是真的很爱，很爱眼前的人，爱得不知所以。

他看着蛇的瞳孔，知道对方也那么想。一瞬间一切都不重要了，不管克罗里为何作出那个决定，亚茨拉斐尔都决定爱下去。

他们交错开，他们得快点跑，跑开彼此，不然整个屋子都要被眼中熔融的火烧毁了。

“晚安。”克罗里说。

“晚安。”亚茨拉斐尔也道。

8.

亚茨拉斐尔一宿没睡。一半是心脏里的流离颠簸所致，觉得一颗火热的心生无所依。一半是被克罗里的电锯声吵得，就在入口大厅那里，咔嚓咔嚓，嗡嗡嗡，乒乒乓乓一晚都不休止。

亚茨拉斐尔猜，可能是明天自己要走了，克罗里想把家具盆栽换个位置。

早上太阳很好，透明的光里都是春天的味道。

克罗里去看亚茨拉斐尔，天使很早就起来了，拿着一只塑料袋子，细细的一件一件物品往里装。有克罗里给他买的薄荷味洗发水，灰色透明的刷牙杯，还有黑色的软毛牙刷、毛巾，等等等等。

亚茨拉斐尔好像真的舍不得他，舍不得离开，于是包含记忆的大件小件，都要一个不落的带上。

天使当然是不需要这些东西的。

亚茨拉斐尔看他的眼光含着畜牲般的温存，一寸一寸的深入，再一尺一尺的收回去。克罗里想，这家伙真的以为自己要把他卖了。真是好蠢。

亚茨拉斐尔站在那里，站在初晨的晨曦里，等着命运降临，等着被接走。

他惊讶的发现，只过去一晚，客厅的排兵布阵全变了，植物没了，桌子没了，柜子也没了。这里变得空荡荡的，好像在为了什么腾出位置。

这时门响，魔鬼上门了。

9.

交接的时候，之前，前那么大概一秒，克罗里收回了正要签字的手。

“你要反悔？”利古尔语气不善，他有备而来，不但带了自己部门的人，还带了哈斯塔的几个主管。

“当然不。”克罗里说，“只是这位天使朋友在我这里饱受摧折，是时候道个别了。介意我抱他一下吗？”

利古尔表情还是那副死板模样，但克罗里私自读出了“没问题”的意思。

他转身看着天使，胳膊伸出。

亚茨拉斐尔等这一刻多久了，从不流泪的天使眼睛突然哀伤起来，他投入克罗里的怀抱，靠着他的胸膛，所有的委屈突然一下子涌上来。那是压抑许久的洪水泛滥，止不住的流遍全身。他为了爱情，对冷漠和离别的攻击坚不可摧的坚持下来，却因为一点柔软的安抚溃不成军。

他听见克罗里的声音，尘埃落定般的声音，说，“这是最后一次了，天使。”

他们分开，克罗里转身对着利古尔，把天使的手腕锁起来，然后把黄铜钥匙放在利古尔的手心，表明他是你的了。

利古尔的表情稍稍满意，把天使接过去，等着克罗里完成最后一项程序。

“我看合同不用签了，”克罗里说着，还是咬破了自己的手指，“咱们签血契吧，方便有效，还是永久性的。”

利古尔想了想，这样确实对自己更有利。他也咬破手指，伸出手，和克罗里的握在一起。

他感受到克罗里的力道突然觉得不对劲。

他捏的太狠了，完全就像在报复什么。

蛇的眼睛狡诈的注视着他，说，“晚了，利古尔，你折了他的翅膀，就要陪罪。”

话音落闭，整个屋子的地板都往下陷去，裂缝里透出光，不知道地下是岩浆还是滚水，咝咝冒气。

利古尔紧抓天使，把性命的筹码压在上面；克罗里则紧紧抓着他，黑色的翅膀在身后腾起，牙光一闪，对他说，“你该去死了，利古尔，下真正的地狱。”

他身子向后，蓄力往前冲过去，抱着利古尔一头往地下深渊跌进去。

“放开我，克罗里，你疯了！这样你的天使也会死。”

“放开——！”

他们三个都跌了下去，跌进滚烫的水汽里。

10.

克罗里一直觉得地狱的人都很笨，话不说到嘴边不懂，事不发生在眼前不看。

几个喽啰站在那里，眼睁睁看着三人都沉下去了，其中一个哈斯塔的部下才颇有哈斯塔之风的啊啊乱叫起来。

“那是圣水，我操，克罗里他妈的地板下藏着一潭圣水！”

那水变成了黑色，说明有恶魔化在了里面。几个魔鬼喽啰六神无主，吓得脚软，突然那水从中间涌起一个气泡，他们生怕自己身上溅到致命液体，哗啦啦作鸟兽散去。

气泡炸开，双翅的天使凌空而立，洁白无损的翅膀挥动着空气。

天使的怀中抱着一个人，黑皮夹黑牛仔，俨然是恶魔克罗里，在天使的怀里昏迷不醒。

11.

克罗里踩着如火焚一般的圣堂地面，一步一步的走到圣母玛利亚面前，小心翼翼地把圣水倒进准备好的收缩瓶里。

他去遍了整个伦敦的教堂，才收集到这些圣水。

鞋子不管用，不管他如何站立，圣洁之地都有烈火攀爬进骨头里，毫不留情的灼烧淫秽。他最后烫的只能拐着脚走路，潇洒不羁的恶魔，第一次如此狼狈的一瘸一拐走路，从白日走到夜深。

他当然不会把亚茨拉斐尔交给利古尔。

他要杀掉利古尔。

于是他设了局，笨拙的魔鬼果然上当，约好了时间地点，万事俱备，只欠他狠心。

天使不知道，傻傻的看他，怀着爱对他的选择屈就，一言不发，温顺的沉默。

天使把自己交给了他，他当然不能辜负。

圣水的事，是那天他从亚茨拉斐尔摊开的书本上找见的。

他当时以为亚茨拉斐尔是在找逃跑的办法，但不，他是在找修复翅膀的办法，而办法就是沐浴圣水，纯洁的力量，与生俱来的与天使匹配。

克罗里为他做到了，准备好了一切。他挪走自己的植物们，把地拖干净，设好陷阱。

他不能讲给亚茨拉斐尔，天使一定会不同意。

他横下心什么也不说，沉默和愧痛啃噬着他的心。他看着自己的心如何变得鲜血淋漓，如何泡在爱做成的牺牲里。

他会死掉，和利古尔同归于尽。

而天使会重生。

一切都刚合适。

12.

天使抱了一堆食材，在便利店排着长长的队，隐默在普通人里。

他出去的时候，微风扑面，风里面是春天的气息。

克罗里等在外边，等着食物。亚茨拉斐尔提了一塑料袋的食物，全都是新鲜蔬果，只有一袋是薯片。

“只许吃半包。”

克罗里小做挣扎，道，“可我是恶魔……”

“那也不行，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“我买了蔬菜，给你做新鲜的吃。这东西多不健康，看着就不好吃。”

“好吧。”恶魔举手投降，“能走了吗？太阳要把我晒化了。”

“你掉下去想要同归于尽的时候，怎么没想到自己会化？”

“那不是为了……”他突然停住，向前嚷嚷，“等等我，亚茨拉斐尔，这里有台阶，能不能帮我上去。”

亚茨拉斐尔放下那袋菜。

克罗里坐在轮椅上等他。

那天跌下去后，天使发现了圣水的秘密。他一瞬间明白克罗里要干的事，愚蠢的自我牺牲，立刻抱住了他的恶魔，拿翅膀把克罗里的整个人都护在怀里。克罗里没有受伤，但他那天为了找圣水，脚受了很严重的烫伤，亚茨拉斐尔从此便不让他走，费心费力的选了一个可调节轮椅，拍拍椅背，让他坐上去。

克罗里看着天使，看着天使眼睛里的自己，嘴上说着不要，说坐轮椅有损他恶魔的尊严，第二天一早出门，还是乖乖坐了上去。

“这就对了嘛，”天使说，“以前你照顾我，现在换我照顾你了。”

（全文完）


End file.
